1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an RFID registration system and method thereof.
2. Background Art
The use of Radio Frequency Identification (hereinafter, referred to as RFID) is becoming popular. This is because attaching an RFID to an object and associating the RFID with an identification ID on an application of the object will enable the object to be reliably identified and necessary information to be quickly retrieved, thereby increasing reliability and efficiency.
For example, in a cable connection support application, an RFID is attached to a cable wire and a wire number of design data is associated with the RFID. In the same manner, an RFID is attached to a terminal of terminal block and a terminal number of design data is associated with the RFID. By doing so, it is possible to determine whether the connection is in accordance with the design by reading the RFID of the cable wire and the RFID of the terminal in pairs and collating the connections of the cable wire and the terminal with the connection design data.
For the preparation to obtain those effects, it is necessary to associate the RFID with the identification ID on the application of the object. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-147356 discloses a method of relating an RFID to an identification ID of an application of an object. The RFID is attached to a pipe, a bar-code is attached to the RFID mounting position on the pipe, shown in the piping diagram, and the RFID and the bar-code associated each other are registered. That is, by an ID (bar-code) of an object to be identified by an RFID, the RFID existence position indicating the position of the above RFID (the piping position=the bar-code position shown in the piping diagram), an apparatus (reader) for reading the above RFID, and an apparatus for relating the read RFID to the ID of the object to be identified by the RFID, the RFID is associated with the identification ID (bar-code) on the application of the object.
A RFID registration method of a cable connection support system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-151383. In this system, an RFID is attached to a cable wire and the RFID is associated with a wire number of design data, and in the same manner, an RFID is attached to a terminal of a terminal block and the RFID is associated with a terminal number of design data. By doing so, it is possible to automatically determine by the system whether the connection is in accordance with the design by reading the RFID of the cable wire and the RFID of the terminal in pairs and automatically collating the connections of the cable wire and the terminal with the connection design data.